Oftentimes when using a computer software application, a collaborative process may be used in the development of electronic documents. Typically in such as process, a plurality of users may access a document, view the content, and may edit, delete, or add content to the document. It is a growing trend for users to use online companions to client software applications to view and edit documents stored on a server via a thin client, such as a web browser.
When multiple users are collaborating on a document, a user may be unaware of where others in the document are working. Not knowing where another user is working in a document may lead to confusion, conflict, and may increase the chases of a user becoming frustrated as he works collaboratively on a document.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.